Regards
by Carmilla Moriarty
Summary: Traduction. Luna aimait regarder directement dans les yeux des autres. Parce qu'ainsi elle connaissait ce qu'ils avaient au plus profond de leur âme. Même si cela pouvait parfois faire mal. OS Ron-Luna


**Miradas**

_**by Beautiful-Sadness**_

_**Regards**_

_Disclaimer : Luna Lovegood ainsi que tous les personnages du monde magique d'Harry Potter sont le fruit de l'imagination de la très grande JK Rowling. Cet OS quant à lui a été écrit par Beautiful-Sadness et je n'en suis que la traductrice. Enjoy !_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Luna aimait regarder les gens. Elle aimait regarder les yeux des individus parce que, selon elle, les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme. Et Luna aimait connaître l'âme des autres. Et ses rêves. Et ses peurs. Et... Ses espoirs. En définitive, regarder les autres enchantait Luna.

Harry Potter, par exemple, le célèbre garçon au regard vert. Harry possédait de grands yeux et d'épais cils ; mais ceux-ci étaient presque toujours hermétiques, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Sauf quand il se fâchait. Luna l'avait déjà vu fâché et dirait que ce qu'il lui avait le plus attiré l'attention était sa détermination. Dans ses yeux on voyait qu'il était un Gryffondor. C'est pourquoi Luna aimait son regard.

Hermione Granger, son amie. Sa meilleure amie. Elle avait un regard marron assez spécial. Parfois elle se montrait timide, avec la peur de s'ouvrir aux autres pour laisser entrevoir son véritable moi. Parfois elle se montrait surprotectrice, surtout avec les personnes qu'elle aimait vraiment. Et d'autres fois, c'était un regard autosuffisant, comme celui de quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il désire et comment l'obtenir. Parce que, Hermione Granger savait parfaitement bien qui elle était.

Neville avait un regard enfantin. Assez sincère et ingénu. Parce que Neville ne cachait rien et était un livre ouvert pour elle. Luna pouvait sentir, presque palper, sa peur lors des cours de Snape. Sa tristesse quand il pensait à ses parents. Son éclat lorsqu'il était aves les personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Oui, Neville avait un regard enfantin.

Elle-même voyait son regard dans le miroir. Elle se voyait rêveuse. C'était le mot que tout le monde utilisait avec elle. Des yeux trop grands, lui disaient-ils. Des yeux capricieux, éloignés de la réalité. Elle pensait que c'était une jolie façon de regarder, de voir toujours le meilleur des autres, sans penser à leurs défauts ou à la méfiance. Oui, quelques fois elle s'était trompée en jugeant les autres. Mais elle était heureuse, ainsi.

Cependant, le regard qui plaisait le plus à Luna n'était ni fermé, ni autosuffisant, ni rêveur, ni totalement ouvert. Luna aimait le regard azuré de Ronald Weasley. Ce regard expressif et sincère qu'offraient de grands yeux curieux. Curieux. Vif. Palpable. Luna le regardait quand il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle voyait comment il regardait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas ou ne comprenait pas ; Ronald Weasley était animé par la curiosité. Et alors, il posait des questions. Questions auxquelles répondait Hermione. Toujours.

Le regard de Ronald était protecteur, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait. Lorsqu'il défendait quelqu'un, ses amis, ... Hermione. Surtout elle. Quand quelqu'un faisait quelque chose qui pouvait mettre en danger l'intégrité de son amie. Toujours.

Le regard de Ronald était innocent. Pas ingénu ou idiot. Innocent. Au sens plein du mot. Bien qu'il ait vécu des choses que la majorité des gens n'auront pas vécu, même à l'âge adulte. Il ne perdait pas son innocence et c'était ce qu'appréciait Luna. Innocent. Toujours.

Le regard de Ronald était plein de bonté, prêt à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il était aussi amusant, pour alléger les peines du moment et profiter un peu plus. Pour détendre l'atmosphère. Pour faire rire Hermione. Toujours.

Son regard était aussi provocant, lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Ou inquiet quand quelque chose le préoccupait. Presque toujours, elle. Hermione. Son regard était affectueux, amoureux. Quand personne d'autre ne le voyait. Sournoisement et toujours en direction d'une personne en particulier. Hermione. Toujours.

Ils disaient que le regard de Luna était rêveur. Il l'était toutes les fois où, en silence, elle espérait un tel regard sur elle. Pour imaginer le regard de Ronald Weasley posé dans ses yeux.

Oui, Luna était amoureuse en secret de Ronald, pas de Ron comme le disaient ses amis, de Ronald. Le garçon qu'elle a connu à partir de ses yeux, aussi bleus que l'océan. Même s'il n'avait d'yeux que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_J'espère que vous avez été charmés par la poésie de ce petit OS, qui je le rappelle est de l'auteur Beautiful-Sadness... Merci de l'avoir lu !_


End file.
